


Precious

by Maybe_1610



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: F/M, Italiano | Italian
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybe_1610/pseuds/Maybe_1610
Summary: Una ragazza si ritrova in una vita frenetica a Seoul. Dopo vari tentativi di trovare un lavoro stabile, troverà anche l'amore e forse anche a realizzare il suo grande sogno.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Everyone





	1. Precious

Ciao, mi chiamo Jade e ho 22 anni.   
La mia vita è frenetica e, come se non bastasse, cerco un lavoro dignitoso per aiutare mia madre in Italia e per pagarmi l'affitto qui in Corea.  
Il mio più grande sogno è ballare e quale posto meglio di Seoul per non provarci?.  
Peccato che devo prima pensare a pagare i debiti, la mia piccola casina qui, vivere e poi forse penserò a fare un provino.  
Sono arrivata a Seoul, esattamente 3 anni fa, il primo anno è stato grazie alla borsa di studio che ho vinto all'università.  
Sono stata un anno qui e ho trovato un lavoretto e, dopo essermi laureata, sono ritornata a vivere qui.  
I lavori che faccio sono: la ragazza del pollo, la lavapiatti in un piccolo ristorante, la cameriera in un bar e ogni tanto, aiuto Ajusshi al mini market.  
Ajusshi é un vecchietto molto carino, basso, pelato con un sorriso che illumina le tue giornate.  
L'ho conosciuto mentre ero qui per la mia borsa di studio ed è come se fosse un nonno per me.  
Mi sgrida se lavoro troppo o se faccio qualcosa di sbagliato, mi regala carammelle e dolci vari e mi lascia sempre un pasto caldo alla fine di ogni mio turno.  
Per gratitudine nei suoi confronti, lo aiuto al negozio, certo, lui si arrabbia ma gli voglio un gran bene.  
La mia piccola casetta, se la vogliamo chiamare così, ha un letto, una scrivania che uso anche come tavolo, un mini frigo e un mini bagno tutto racchiuso in un quadrato di stanza.  
Queste camere si chiamano Goshiwon e sono molto economiche.  
L'unica finestra che ho, dà sul muro ma almeno mi arriva una bella arietta.  
Mi metto a riposare ed ecco che suona la sveglia.  
Che turno dovrò fare?.  
Guardo il telefono e vedo che ho l'appuntamento al solito caffè con Eunjin.  
Eunjin è l'unica mia amica qui in Corea.  
Faceva l'università con me ma non ci siamo mai scambiate una parola perchè lei aveva il gruppo di "KoreanFriends" e stava sempre con loro.  
Fino a che, siamo partite io e lei per la borsa di studio e abbiamo trovato molti interessi in comune.  
Le sue amichette, l'hanno tradita alle spalle e da allora, siamo diventate migliore amiche.  
EunJin è la classica figlia di papà: ricca, con tutte le comodità e con anche l'autista privato.  
È alta, magra, con poche forme e dei capelli lunghi castani.  
Ha molti ragazzi ai suoi piedi ma l'unico suo sogno è quello di sposare un oppa medico.  
EunJin è veramente una bella ragazza, riuscirebbe anche a far innamorare i sassi.  
Io invece, sono guasi l'opposto di lei.  
Bassa, capelli rossi tinti, magra e formosa.  
Lei lavora come segretaria presso la Kq Entertaiment, un agenzia che si occupa di far esibire gli artisti con le fan ufficiali dei vari fanclub.  
Ha una villa e ben 4 macchine, tutte di marca.  
Arriviamo al tavolo e Eunjin mi dice:  
"Sai, mi sono iscritta a questo sito di incontri, forse troverò il mio oppa"  
"Lo spero per te"  
"E tu?"  
"Io?"  
"Si, tu. Mica vorrai passare tutta la vita a lavorare senza mai innamorarti"  
"Ma certo che no ma non è la mia priorità al momento"  
"Ufff, comunque ti ricordo che domani hai una consegna speciale dove lavoro "  
"Ah giusto, non farò tardi, promesso"  
"Bene, ahh, ho visto l'abito da sposa dei miei sogni, ti và di andarlo a vedere?"  
"Ok, allora finiamo qui e andiamo".  
Dopo aver visto il famoso vestito da sposa, sono tornata a casa per andare a lavorare nel ristorante.  
Finito il mio turno, sono andata da Ajusshi e ci siamo messi a parlare del più e del meno.  
Poi sono tornata a casa e mi sono addormentata.  
Dovevo andare alla M2, una sorta di locale dove i vari gruppi si esibiscono con le fan ufficiali del fanclub, perchè Eunjin era lì con il suo capo e con il gruppo di quella agenzia.  
Sveglia alle 06 del mattino.  
Mi metto la divisa della ragazza pollo ed esco di casa.  
Dalla mia zona, ovvero a Wangsimni-ro, al negozio a Gangnam, erano esattamente 30 minuti di metropolitana.   
Dopo aver pulito il locale e aver preparato i tavolini, presi i 24 pacchi di pollo fritto e li caricai sul motorino.  
Mi misi il casco e partì.  
Verso metà strada però, il motorino decise di rompersi e non si accendeva più.  
Mancavano solo 20 minuti alla consegna ed ero ancora distante.  
Chiamai disperata Eunjin:  
"Mi si è rotto il motorino, l'autobus non posso prenderlo perchè mi devo caricare 24 pacchi di pollo, come faccio?"  
"Aspetta, ti mando una persona io basta che ti sbrighi".  
"Sisi, ciao".  
Fù così, che dopo 15 minuti arrivò un auto nera con dentro un autista.  
Mi aiutò a caricare i pacchi di pollo e mi fece salire dietro.  
Arrivammo alla M2 con solo 1 minuto di ritardo e corsi verso Eunjin con tutte le scatole in mano.  
Eunjin mi condusse fino al backstage, dove c'erano più di 20 gruppi che aspettavano il pollo.  
Il direttore si avvicinò a me e mi disse"Puó anche appoggiarli qui".  
Gli feci un cenno e, mentre mi stavo avvicinando al tavolo, scivolai sul pavimento bagnato, facendo cadere le scatole di pollo.  
Le salse mi erano cadute tutte addosso e, mentre gli altri gruppi ridevano e il direttore mi tirava parolaccie contro, 2 ragazzi di un'altro gruppo, mi aiutarono.  
"Hey, tutto bene?".  
Gli feci segno con il pollice di si.  
Ero piena di vergogna e non mi volevo alzare.  
"Hey, sicura che non ti sei fatta niente?".  
Continuava uno dei due ragazzi.  
Il secondo mi stese una mano e io la presi e mi aiutò a rialzarmi.  
L'altro, mi diede dei fazzoletti e io, sempre a testa basta, gli ringraziai.  
"Di nulla, figurati. Ah, comunque io mi chiamo Yunho e lui è Seonghwa e il nostro gruppo si chiama Ateez".  
Gli feci un sorriso e scappai via.  
Eunjin mi rincorse e il mio direttore del mr.pollo mi licenziò.  
Tornai verso casa, molto imbarazzata e triste per aver perso uno dei lavori.  
Eunjin mi lasciò molte chiamate perse e tanti messaggi che non lessi.  
Andai da Ajusshi ma aveva staccato e c'era il solito ragazzo.  
Arrivai davanti casa, trovai un pacco e Eunjin seduta sulle scalette.  
"Hey, ti cercavo. Come stai?"  
"Scusami se non ti ho risposto, mi sento in colpa"  
"Tieni, forse questo ti aiuterà"  
"Cos'è?"  
"Me l'ha regalato uno dei due ragazzi che ti aiutata oggi. Ci teneva che tu lo ricevessi"  
Lo presi e dentro c'era un pò di pollo e un bigliettino con scritto" Hey, ragazza del pollo. Anche se le salse le hai prese tutte tu, il cibo era veramente buono. Non ti buttare giù, vedrai che andrà bene. A presto".  
Firmato: Ateez.


	2. Precious

Avevo messo quel biglietto sulla mia scrivania.  
Ogni volta, prima di andare a dormire, lo rileggevo e mi strappava un sorriso.  
Il giorno seguente, mi svegliai presto per andare a lavorare al ristorante.  
Arrivata lì, vidi che era chiuso.  
Chiamai la mia responsabile ma non mi rispose e quindi decisi di andare a chiedere se sapeva qualcosa l'Ajumma del negozio vicino.  
Mi disse che la mia responsabile era stata ricoverata per un infarto e mi diede l'indirizzo dell'ospedale.  
Chiamai Eunjin e arrivammo alla struttura.  
Chiedemmo il numero della camera ma, proprio in quel momento, la cuoca mi si avvicinò e mi disse" purtroppo se ne è andata, non ce l'ha fatta".  
Rimasi senza parole e la cuoca mi abbracciò in un mare di lacrime.  
Mi dispiaceva tantissimo per l'ajumma e il ristorante rimase chiuso definitivamente.  
Uscita dall'ospedale, Eunjin fece di tutto per tirarmi sù il morale.  
Mi portò a mangiare al mio posto preferito, mi comprò il cappuccino che sapeva mi piaceva da impazzire ma nulla.  
"Basta, non ti posso vedere così"  
"Scusami"  
"No, adesso ci penso io a te"  
Mi riportó a casa e se ne andò.  
Rimasi senza parole e decisi di pensare ad altro guardandomi i programmi di cucina sul televisore.  
Arrivò l'orario in cui dovevo andare dai bambini, quindi presi la borsa, mi misi le scarpe e uscì da casa.  
L'autobus fece ritardo e dovetti correre mentre stava per scattare il semaforo.  
Stavo per arrivare dall'altra parte del marciapiede quando, un mini van nero, inchiodò proprio davanti le mie gambe.  
Chiesi scusa mille volte e corsi verso l'asilo e, mentre ero in cerca delle chiavi, sentì una voce urlare"Stai attenta ragazza del pollo".  
Riconobbi la voce e mi girai ma fu troppo tardi.  
Dopo il turno di lavoro, andai da Ajusshi che mi aspettava per la solita cenetta romantica.  
Andai a piedi perchè era tardi e l'autobus aveva già fatto la sua ultima corsa.  
Mandai un sms di scuse a Eunjin e le promisi una giornata tra donne tutta pagata da me.  
Lei mi rispose"ecco la mia migliore amica<3" e feci un sorriso.  
Arrivata da Ajusshi, mi misi seduta al piccolo tavolino che aveva davanti la vetrina del negozio e dopo arrivò con 2 ciotole di ramen.  
"Cosa è successo?, la tua luce si è oscurata"  
"L'ajumma del ristorante è morta e l'hanno chiuso. Ho perso 2 lavori in 1 giorno e mezzo. Mi sento come se stessi scivolando in un burrone"  
"Piccola mia, sai quante volte ti capiterá?. Non ti preoccupare, io sò che prima o poi ti succederà qualcosa di bello e capirai il tuo vero valore".  
Mi fece un sorriso e iniziammo a mangiare.  
Dopo averlo aiutato, tornai a casa e mi misi a pensare alle sue parole.  
Non conoscevo ancora il mio valore perchè avevo sofferto il bullismo alle medie in Italia e, da quel momento in poi, la mia vita è stata sempre un ombra buia e io il mostro che ci abitava.  
Mi sentivo stupida, incapace e brutta.  
Mi odiavo e quando le persone mi facevano i complimenti, non ci credevo sempre fino in fondo.  
Mi sentivo come se non meritavo nulla e per questo era colpa mia se avevo fatto casino all'M2 e se l'ajumma era morta.  
Entrai in stanza e crollai sul letto.  
Sentí una musica lontana, forse nel mio sogno c'era qualcuno che cantava....  
La musica si faceva sempre più forte e più vicina....  
Aprì gli occhi e vidi le 27 chiamate perse di Eunjin.  
La richiamai e mi disse"STÒ VENENDO DA TE, ALZATI CHE CI DOBBIAMO SBRIGARE"  
"Ma dove andiamo?"  
Mi attaccó in faccia.  
Arrivó in fretta e furia gridando per tutta la stanza.  
"TI HO PORTATO DEI VESTITI, SBRIGATI CHE SIAMO IN RITARDO"  
"Ma per cosa?"  
"SBRIGATIII E NON FARE DOMANDE".  
Mi misi il vestito bianco con dei fiori piccoli tutti colorati, le scarpe bianche e la borsa nera con delle striscie di diverso colore.  
Eunjin mi fece i capelli in una pettinatura sciolta ma con un codino raccolto dietro.  
Mi prese per un braccio e mi caricò in macchina.  
Durante il viaggio, mi trucco e mi spruzzò 30 kili di profumo addosso.  
"Adesso sei perfetta"  
"Ma per cosa?"  
"Lo scoprirai".  
Arrivammo davanti un palazzo enorme con le vetrate tutte nere.  
Rimasi stupida e Eunjin mi prese il braccio e mi disse"Corri, sei in ritardo".  
Entrammo di fretta e furia mentre davamo il buongiorno a tutti i colleghi nella struttura.  
Arrivammo al 26 esimo piano, entrò prima Eunjin e disse"Scusate il ritardo, ecco Kim Sonseangnim, la sua nuova segretaria".  
Entrai, feci l'inchino e mi presentai.  
Vidi che, oltre a Eunjin e Kim Sonseangnim, c'erano anche 8 ragazzi.  
Uno di loro si alzò e disse"Hey, ragazza del pollo, che bello vederti".  
Lo riconobbi.  
Era Yunho di quel gruppo chiamato Ateez.  
Andò verso Kim Sonseangnim e disse"Io credo che farà la scelta giusta CEO, non ce la lasciamo scappare".  
Ero rimasta ferma immobile davanti la porta, il primo ragazzo che era seduto davanti a me, si girò e mi disse"Hey ciao, mi chiamo Hongjoong e sono il leader di questi ragazzi. Perchè non ti siedi?"  
Gli feci un cenno di consenso e mi sedetti accanto a lui, ringraziandolo con un sorriso.  
Ero agitata e mi tremavano le mani, guardavo Eunjin che continuava a sorridere come un ebete.  
"Signorina?"  
"Jade"  
"Giusto. Signorina Jade, lei è assunta. Mi fa piacere che la mia dolce segretaria mi abbia parlato molto bene di lei e mi fido. Il suo lavoro consiste nell'aiutare nella vita quodidiana i ragazzi. Dovrà andare in viaggio con loro, portarli in ospedale se si fanno male, insomma.  
Una specie di mamma a tempo pieno.  
Le va bene?"  
"Si, accetto"  
"Bene. Ah, un altra cosa. Avrà un autista privato che è anche il bodyguard del gruppo. Il signor Park".  
Si fece avanti un signore alto con due spalle molto larghe che si presentò.  
Li strinsi la mano e mi presentai a mia volta.  
"Ora" continuó Kim Sonseangnim, "Prepari le valigie Signorina Jade. Andrá a vivere in un appartamento che è situato al piano di sopra dei ragazzi, così che Lei possa essere sempre disponibile in ogni loro necessità. Arrivederci".  
Si alzó e se ne andò.  
Non mi aveva detto nulla della paga ma ero felice e ringraziai Eunjin.  
Lei mi mise una mano sulla spalla e mi disse"Te lo meritavi"e uscì dalla stanza.  
Iniziarono le presentazioni con i membri del gruppo.  
Hongjoong, Seonghwa, Yunho, Jongho, Mingi, San, Yeosang e Wooyoung.  
Erano questi, i loro nomi.


End file.
